Rocki and Jackson have sex
by fireandstar9
Summary: Rocki Jackson have a second chapter of more fun.
1. Rocki and Jackson’s first time

Rocki and Jackson's first time

(Disclaimer I do not own fuller house or its characters. I will be starting the story after Stephanie's baby is born.)

Rocky and Jackson were in Jackson's room doing homework it had been two weeks after Stephanie's baby was born, Rocki had forgiven Jackson for saying all those awful things at the prom. When Rocki turned and kiss Jackson on the lips. Jackson kissed Rocki back Rocki put her tongue into Jackson's mouth and start to French kiss, Jackson did the same thing Jackson and Rocki made out for five minutes. Then Rocki pulled away, we should take this the bed Rocki said. I agree Jackson said, Rocky got up from the chair and went to lay down on Jackson's bed. Jackson lied down next to her on the bed they start kissing. They kiss for about a minute, then Rocky asked, do you wanna take things to the next level, Jackson looked up at her you mean sex, yes I mean sex Rocki said. OK, Jackson said, how do you want to do this. Well, we can't do it right now Rocki said, your family is downstairs. It would be weird if they walked in on us fucking. Jackson laughed, yeah I guess it would be. So how about my house tonight. Jackson nodded his head and agreed with Rocky. Jackson went downstairs to ask DJ if you can go over to Rockies DJ looked at Jackson what for she said, Rocki has our poster for history, Jackson said. OK DJ said, thanks mom Jackson said, Jackson, went back upstairs and told Rocki.

Jackson and Rocki got to Rockies house, Rockies mom was out of town. Rocki went to her room and Jackson followed. Rocky got to her room, she closes the door in Jackson's face. Hey, Jackson said, wait Rocki said on the other side the door. Jackson waited for about a minute then Rocky unlocked her door. She was wearing only her black panties and black bra she had her hair in a ponytail and she had no makeup on. Jackson stared at Rocki her face her boobs and then her butt. I've never seen you without makeup Jackson said you look so beautiful. Rocki blushed I do, yeah you should start doing it all the time. Yeah, maybe I should rocki said. Then Rocki leaned in and kissed Jackson's lips, then Jackson kissed Rocki back then they started to French kiss. Then Rocki slipped her hands down Jackson's chest and put them under her shirt lifting Jackson shirt off. Then Jackson starts to push Rocki towards her bed. Jackson put Rocki on the bed, and he pulled down his pants. Rocki could see his cock under his boxers. Then Jackson got on top of Rocki and start kissing her on the face, then he started moving down her neck then toward your chest. Rocki was moaning loudly don't stop Jackson don't stop Rocki said. Jackson brought his hand up to Rockis chest and started to play with her tits. let me help you out with that Jackson, Rocki said, Rocki pulled up a little bit and undid her bra her tits fell when she took her bra off, Jackson pushed Rocki down and start playing with them and rubbing her tits, Rocki tits were hard. Then Jackson went lower to her belly, then Jackson stopped and grab Rockies panties and rip them apart. Rocky was amazed she never saw this side of Jackson before being rough and not scared. Jackson stared at Rockies naked body in front of him. Don't stop Jackson Rocki said. Jackson went down and put his tongue on Rockies pussy and lick from the bottom to the top. Then he put his tongue inside her pussy and start to move it inside.

Rocki Moaned don't stop Jackson don't stop. Jackson kept licking Rocki pussy, Jackson don't stop I'm going to cum Rocki said. Jackson buried his face into Rockies pussy. Rocky gave a violent shake and squirted all over Jackson's face. Jackson tries to catch of it in his mouth but got all on his face and chest. Rocky kept shaking after she stopped cumming she was breathing hard Jackson that was the best thing I've ever felt in my life, Jackson nodes and smiled now it's your turn Jackson, Rocki said she pushes Jackson off her and pull down his boxers to see his 7-inch cock. She starts to lick the side of it tasting it and testing to see what she could do. She licked the tip like a lollipop. Jackson is moaning, Jackson grabbed Rocki by the hair and push his cock into Rockies mouth. Jackson started to move Rockies head up and down as she kept on sucking him. Jackson went faster slamming his Rockies throat. Jackson could feel his climax coming he kept headbanging Rocki, then he shaved his whole entire cock down Rockies throat and cummed down her throat. Rocki wasn't ready for this, coughing up cum and spit, and Jackson was still cuming all over face Rockies face. Then Rocky got up and push Jackson back onto the bed and she got on top of him she aligned her pussy and Jackson's cock and slowly slid down Jackson's cock, inches of Jackson's cock was inside of her when he felt her barrier, Jackson grabbed her and shove her down, Jackson broke her barrier Jackson had his whole entire cock in her pussy, Rocki screamed loudly trying not to cry. Then Jackson start lifting rocks up and down, Rocki started moving up and down, Rocki started to feel less pain more pleasure.

Jackson put his hands up to Rockies chest and started to play with her tits, Rocki was bouncing on top of Jackson. Rockies pussy was dripping wet which made it easy for her to side up-and-down on Jackson's cock. I'm going to cum Jackson said Rocki nodded I'm gonna cum too. Let's do it 69 angle Jackson said, Rocki pulled herself off Jackson and put her pussy and her face while she jerked off Jackson. They cummed on each other's faces. Rocki got off of Jackson and laid next to him kissing him that was fun she said. It was fun Jackson said. I would like to do this more Jackson said, yeah and maybe we can do some other stuff too, she got up and went to her closet, she went to the back of her closet and brought up some toys, yes it's going to be fun Rocki said. Rocki came back to the bed and laid down next to Jackson. Both naked in the bed and they went to sleep.

The end.

Next chapter will be published 12/24/2018


	2. Rocki and Jackson I have some more fun

It had been one week after Jackson and Rocki had sex. Jackson and Rocki wherein the back of the cafeteria making out, everybody in school said that they were the hottest couple. Rocki do you want to come over to my house tonight, no one's going to be there, yeah Rocki said. We can have some fun Jackson said he put out his hand on Rockies thigh, ok Rocki said. Rocki got up and kissed Jackson on the lips, I have to go to my next class Rocki said, ok Jackson said. Jackson and Rocky want to separate ways.

Later that night DJ, Stephanie, and Kimmy went to some club. Grandpa was watching Max and Tommy. Ramona was with her dad. Jackson was laying on the couch texting Rocki curious where she was, then he heard the back door shut he got up to go check who it was. Jackson went into the kitchen to find Rocki in her robe. Hey, Rocki Jackson said, hey Jackson Rocki said, she took off her robe and let it slide down her body she had absolutely nothing on Jackson Stated in amazement did you drive he in your robe, no silly I got changed in the back of the car. Oh right, Jackson said, you're such a dumbass sometimes Rocki said, Jackson, looked a little hurt. But your my dumbass Rocki said and I hope that continues she came over to Jackson kissing him on the lips, Jackson stopped kissing Rocki, let's go upstairs Jackson said. Ok, Let's go Rocki said, she was halfway up the stairs and she stopped. I'll be right back you head upstairs and take those clothes off Rocki said. OK, Jackson said, Rocki ran downstairs and put her robe back on and went out the back door to get something from her car. Then she went back inside went up the Stairs to Jackson's room, she closes the door and took her robe off, Jackson was naked jerking off.

Then Jackson noticed a bottle that Rocki was holding, what are those Rocki Jackson asked, They're both birth control pills Rocki said, Jackson looked up in amazement so I can cum inside you this time, yes you can cum inside my Rocki said. Now let's get started Rocki said. OK, Jackson said he sat up and started kissing Rocki she could feel his cock pushing up against her thigh. Then Rocki thought of something, she leaned back from the kiss and stopped Jackson, wait here I have something else for you, what did you forget now Jackson said, you'll see Rocki said. She ran downstairs grab your robe put it on, then she went to her car and grab a box full of toys. Rocki headed back upstairs, opened Jackson's door and through the box on the bed. Jackson looked in the side the box she had dildos, harnesses, whips, vibrators, and tasers. Jackson looked back in the box and ask her, are you going to use those on me, no Rocki said you are going to use them on me. Jackson grabbed the vibrator and turned it on, he had Rocki lay on the bed with her legs open wide then he gently skimmed it right here across Rockies pussy lips. Rocki Moaned a little bit Jackson stop teasing me she said. Jackson pushed a little harder Rock could feel liquid dripping out of her pussy, this is 10 times better than when she uses the vibrator on herself. Then Jackson stuck it in Rockies pussy, moaned and jerked a little bit. Then Jackson started to move it around in Rocky's pussy then he took his other hand and grab the whip, then you push the vibrator into Rockies pussy, then he grabbed her by the ass and flip her over then he took the whip in his right hand and whipped Rockies ass, Rocki moaned loudly , Rocki every time you moan I will whip you harder Jackson said to Rocki, then Jackson wiped her harder, Rocki moaned trying to hide it. Then Jackson wiped her harder, Rocki let out a loud moan then Jackson hit her harder and this time she didn't moan but Jackson could see that she really wanted to.

Jackson quickly grab the Taser from the box and tasted Rocki in the ass she screamed and jumped up, Jackson she yelled. Yes he smiled, I bet you weren't expecting that. Rocki sitting up with the vibrator still in her pussy rubbing her ass yeah I wasn't she said laughing. Then Jackson made Rocki lay down. Then Jackson went to the door and told Rocki to wait. He went downstairs and ran into aunt Stephanie's room then he went over to her closet and opened it. Then he opened the safe he knew the combination because it was Stephanie's birthday. He got handcuffs and a gag then he closed the safe and ran back upstairs he got to his room and Rocki was pushing the vibrator in and out of her pussy Jackson came over to her, wait Rocki said I'm gonna cum. OK, Jackson said. Jackson let Rocki cum she came hard and fast on Jackson's bed then Rocki took the vibrator out of her pussy. Then Jackson grapped Rocki and flipped her over then he put the gag in her mouth and had her hands behind her and put the handcuffs on. Then Jackson turned Rocki over, Rocki I'm going to be rough and you don't like it Jackson said. Rocky nodded her head, Jackson took out his cock. Jackson's cock was elite and 7 inches long Rocki squirmed turning her head trying to get Jackson's attention she was looking at the bottle of pills.

Then Jackson nodded and went and grabbed a pill from the jar. He went over to Rocki and took off the gag and he had Rocki swallow the pill then he put the gag back on. Then here lined up his cock with Rockies pussy and slam his cock into Rockies pussy, Rocki tried to scream but the gag was in her mouth and she kept trying to move trying to get out of Jackson's way. Jackson kept going fasting into her then he brought Rocki closer to him Jackson had Rocki on the edge of the bed pounding her pussy hard and fast, Rocki was moaning loudly she was having the time of her life. Jackson grabbed her tits and started to play with them then he grabbed the Tayser and Tased her tits she squealed. Rocki could feel her climax coming she could tell that Jackson was close to his climax too. Then Jackson thrust into Rocki, Jackson let a long hot jet of cum in her pussy then Rocki gave a shake and came with Jackson. Jackson was lying on top of Rocki panting hard and Rocki was panting hard to Jackson got up and took the gag off her mouth then he to his cock out of Rocki. Then he flipped her over and took the handcuffs off. Then he grabbed the Taser, vibrator handcuffs and gag and put them in the box then he went to his closet and put it in his secret place. Then he came back over to Rocki still laying on his bed. She was still panting hard then Jackson came over to the bed and got under the covers then Rocki did the same. Jackson gave Rocki and a hug, you know I love Jackson said, yeah I do know you love me Rocki said. Rocki hugged Jackson back. Then Rocki closed her eyes and then Jackson did the same.

The end.

Authors note hi everyone I usually don't write chapters like this but it was requested by rbk2009 I might be starting chapter 3 next week. please, I'm open to suggestions I hope you guys enjoyed the story.


	3. Rocki and Jackson Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jackson and Rocki were laying in bed fast to sleep they just had sex and we're tired out. They had been sleeping for two hours. Jackson woke with a start he thought he heard the front door close. Then he thought it was his imagination. Then he heard Ramona's voice at his door, Ramona walked into Jackson's room, a smell hit her it was strong and salty she looked over at Jackson who was sitting up trying to cover something. Ramona, Jackson said get out of my room, why Ramona asked because I'm naked Jackson said. Ramona heard a grunt and Rocki raised right next to Jackson, then the bed sheets fell off of Rocki, Ramona could see that Rocki was naked. Oh, I'm sorry Ramona said, taking a step back, Rocki looked at Ramona.

Rocki jumped out of bed trying to cover herself, then Ramona turned around and started to run to her room, then Jackson jumped out of bed and grad Ramona's arm, you can't tell anybody that you saw this. Ramona swiped at Jackson's arm and started to walk towards her room then Jackson grabbed her arm again and said, I do anything, anything. I'll even have sex with you Jackson said, Ramona, looked back, interested. She wanted to have sex with Jackson for so time now, you will have sex with me she asked, Yes Jackson, said.

Then Rocki came over, but I'm your girlfriend Rocki said to Jackson. Jackson looked at Rocki you'll always be the love of my life but people will take that away from us if Ramona tells someone. Rocki gave it some thought, OK she said. Ramana looked at Jackson ok, but since I feel like I'm in a generous mood you can have a threesome. Jackson and Rocki looked at each other OK! they both said. Ramona grabbed her shirt and took it off then she pulled down her pants and panties down. ok, let's get started. OK, they both said. they stood there looking at Jackson ok Rocki how do you want to start this Jackson said to Rocki. Well, how about Ramona I lick your pussy and Jackson you lick my ass, OK they both said Ramona laid out on Jackson's bed Rocki went down and start licking her pussy then Jackson went down to Rocki's ass and start licking her butt hole.

Rocki stuck her tongue into Ramona's pussy. Rocki could taste her sweet juices trickling out of her pussy. Jackson was eating Rockies pussy licking and sticking his tongue into her ass. Rocki stuck her tongue into Ramona pussy then she took her tongue and licked from the bottom to the top of Romonas's pussy then she took her middle finger and inserted it into her pussy. Then she started moving in and out then she inserted another finger and then she put a third finger and start pumping faster. Ramona moaned louder Rocki, don't stop that feels amazing.

Then Jackson stopped licking Rockies ass. Then he lined up this cock up with Rocky's ass and slowly pushed him into her ass. Rocki moaned, harder Jackson she said. Then Jackson started to go fasting in and out of Rocki's ass faster and faster. then Rocki went back to eating out Ramonas pussy Rocki I'm going to cum Ramona said, Rocki smashed her face into her pussy Ramona came hard and fast on the Rockies face.

Jackson started to go faster in Rocki's ass harder. I'm going to cum Jackson said to Rocki, Jackson started to slam into Rocki's ass then he started to slow down when he slammed into to her one last time and Jackson cummed in her ass. Jackson took his cock out it and laded down on this bed and then Rocki want Jackson down and started licking his cock from the top to the bottom then Ramona did the same. Then Rocki took this cock inside her mouth giving Jackson a blowjob she started to suck on his cock going up and down on his cock. Jackson laid back having the time of his life. Then he grabbed Rocki by the hair and start pushing her up and down on his cock going faster and faster than Jackson slammed Rocki's head down and cummed in her mouth. Jackson took his cock out and start looking over Jackson's cock then she took her hand and start a jerk him off then Ramona did the same thing.

Then Jackson grab her tits I said to play for them then he cummed on Ramona's face. Then Ramona got and walked out of Jackson's room. Jackson looked at Rocki ok he then Rocki jumped up I have to go home my mom is going to be home in like 20 minutes ok. I'll clean up and you go home ok Rocki said. She left and Jackson cleaned up the room. Then Jackson went downstairs and then Jackson's mom walked through the door.

(Authors note I'm so sorry it's been 6 months but life has been fucking shit. I was able to get this done because of Fuller House Fan 22 thank you for supporting me with this I don't think I would have continued without him. Now I am starting chapter 4 open to ideas and it won't take 6 months to do thank you, everyone.)


	4. Update

I know I said it wouldn't take six months to complete a new chapter but I'm gonna go ahead and wait for season five to come out on fuller house then I'm gonna start the new chapter and I will continue from there I've had a lot of great ideas from everyone I have talked to and you will see them in the future chapters


End file.
